Butterflies and Hurricanes
by crazyinthehead
Summary: Malik introduces Ryou to his best friends Bakura and Marik...Full summary inside. Chapter 4 is finally up! yaya!
1. Chapter 1

Okies, sorry it took me awhile to get this story back up. I was seriously crushed that they took it off! Plus I was stupid and didn't save it to anything so its from scratch! I'm changing somethings around (nothing too big don't worry!) and the chapters won't be as long as before.

Also people who read the story before, tell me if I miss anything! thanks!

It will be the same story! Don't worry!

Summary: Malik introduces Ryou, to his best friends Marik and Bakura. Has Bakura fallen head over heels in love? Will he blow it with first impressions? Ryou may be shy, but is a whole new person up on stage...

Disclaimer: YES! YES I OWN YU-GI-OH/falls out of bed/ Ouch! Damnit! I don't own it/cries/

Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?" Marik whined as, they walked through the mall.

"Because Marik," Malik began through clenched teeth, "I need new clothes."

"Why?" Quirked Marik, his idiocy was at an all time high today.

"You and Bakura shredded mine," Malik strained, as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oooh yeaa! That was awsome!" Marik shouted.

"Yea, I didn't know my knife could go through 6 pairs of pants and 10 pairs of shirts," Bakura mused. They reached the store and Malik ordered them to sit in the bench in front of it.

"Don't move, I won't be long," Malik said, as Bakura and Marik plopped down into the bench with a sigh. Malik went into the store and began to browse around. Bakura pulled out his knife and began to inspect it for rust or if it was getting dull. After doing this, he just began to open and close it, out of boredom. Some lady walking by saw Marik and Bakura, gasped then saw Bakura's open knife and screamed.

"What?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulders up and tossed his hands up, his knife jabbing Marik in the arm.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his arm. Again the woman screamed in fright. Doing this brought a lot of attention to the two boys.

"Hey! They've got a knife! Get the cops!" Some one shouted. Malik heard people shouting as he paid at the register. He rushed out of the store to see what Marik and Bakura were doing now.

"What the hell is going on here!" He shouted at the two, but before they could explain the mall cops came running down the mall for them.

"Shit, let's go," Bakura and Marik stood up, and the three boys sprinted down the mall. They ran down the escaltor to the basement garage where they had parked.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygosohmygodohmygodwhere'dwepark!" Malik yelled as he looked frantically around the garage. They quickly found a car, and what luck it was theirs. They jumped into the car quickly and peeled out of the mall garage.

"That was fun," Marik said panting in the front seat. Bakura told Malik what had happened, and Malik gasped.

"Even if they didn't catch us...they could still see us on camera! Oh shit! I bet they got my plate number and everything!" Malik said nervously. "Now I'm resisting arrest!" He felt like bashing his head through the window.

"Actually Malik...You won't get caught." Marik reassured.

"Why?" Malik snapped supiciously.

"Well...uhhh.."

"Marik and I used your car the other night to do some uh...illegal bidding...heh heh.. and we covered up the plate with some paper. So they really didn't catch anything," Bakura explained. Malik was pissed off at them for using his car, but was thankful that he was saved from arrest.

"An if they do catch us, Malik, tell them you are our hostage!" Marik chripped. Malik smiled at him saying thanks.

"But seriously, to make up. I'll paint your car, free of charge!" Bakura exclaimed from the back seat. "I'm doing mine this evening, I wouldn't mind doing another one as long as I'm on it. A nice dark red? To match the interior?" Bakura said examining the inside of Malik's car.

"For real?" Malik asked. Marik put his arm on Malik's shoulder.

"Of course Bakura will!" Marik laughed. Malik hopped out of his car and waved Marik and Bakura off.

"NOTHING STUPID!" Malik hollered to them.

"Heh..YOU CAN TRUST US!" Bakura said from the driver's seat, Marik leaned over Bakura and flicked Malik off. Bakura revved the engine and peeled out of the street. Malik looked at the new marks on his street they had made. They were quickly accumilating thanks to Marik and Bakura. They almost got him kicked out of the neighboorhood because of the noise they made, and the destruction they caused. Malik smiled inwardly though. They were the ones who went around the neighboorhood and changed the neighboors minds...for them. They were always getting Malik into deep trouble, but always helped pull him out.

* * *

Okay, well I know that really wasn't how the last 1 chapter ended and all that but I'ma sort of intertwine them a bit. Like, put the end of the last chapter, last time, in the begining of the 2nd chapter! Well, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review on your way out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Whats up? Sorry I haven't update in awhile. I haven't had much motovation to do this one, but I had a snow day today so I was like "F it! I'll update because of all the people that like this story are waiting!" Hehe. Sooo yea schools been alright. I got a midterm in stupid ol' computer. COMPUTER for crap's sake! I have a 56 or something. Its so stupid. All we do is type and learn how to do slide shows and shit. I hope it blows up. heh. OH MY GOD EEEWWW THERES A HUGE ASS SIPDER ON THE WALL! EWWW KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!

Disclaimer: I own cards, dvds, manga, cds even! But no I do not actually own Yu-Gi-Oh! ((that spider doesn't own it either! EWWW ITS GETTING CLOSER!))

Chapter 2

Malik flopped down onto the couch and turned on the television. He wondered for a moment if Bakura would stick to his word and not totaly destroy his car. As good of friends they were they'd always messing with him. His shredded clothes were just one of the many occurences.

"Ugh," Malik groaned as the first vision appeared in his head. His car, now hot pink with 'Sexy' in bright green on the sides and on the hood. He visioned Marik in the front seat smiled and Bakura on the hood smirking. Then the car changed, now to a vomit colour with 'OMG I'm sooo hot!' scribbled on it. Then another vision, electric green with a big puppy on the hood, and 'Tee Hee!' on the sides.

"They wouldn't," Malik reassured himself. But that didn't put his mind at ease. He got up and turned the t.v. off, deciding a nice shower would pass the time. Once he got out he changed into some new sweat pants and a T-shirt and fell onto his bed, soon falling asleep.

Malik's eyes fluttered open to the faint sound of the door bell. He pulled himself off his bed and looked at the clock. 7:42. 'Wow,' Malik thought. 'I slept for a good couple hours.' He heard the doorbell ring faster and faster.

"I'm coming!" He yelled running down the steps, only to almost fall down them. As he began to unlock the door the people on the other side began viciously pounding on the door.

"WWWWHHHATTT?" Malik shouted as he pulled the door open. It was Bakura and Marik smiling at him, happy they annoyed him so. They walked in past Malik, and towards his kitchen. "The car done?"

"Hell no. It'll take a day to dry," Bakura said opening Malik's cabinets looking for something to eat.

"You guys didn't make it all shitty looking right?" But there was no reply, the two boys just continued to search for food. "Guys? Right?"

"Huh? Oh, just wait until tomorrow Malik! It'll be a suprise!" Bakura gave him a small smile, but Malik didn't trust it.

"Well if you guys made it look really bad, I'm going to take it and crush you both."

"Okay, that's cool," Marik replied not paying much attention to Malik, but more of the cereal he was making. "Hey, your machine is blinking." Malik looked at what Marik was talking about and saw that his message machine was indeed blinking. He clicked the little button that would play them back to him.

"You have...1 new voice message.  
New Message.  
'Um, hey Malik. I was just calling to ask you if we were still going to do something tomorrow. Uhh its about 2:30, so just call me back. But I won't be home all this evening, so unless you wanna call me at like 12 when I go home go ahead. Otherwise just call me tomorrow and tell me what's up. Okay, bye.'

End of new messages." Malik deleted the message and sat down with Marik and Bakura and the breakfast bar.

"Whose that? New boyfriend?" Marik muttered, not looking at Malik. Malik blushed slightly but said no, and that he was just a friend.

"Suureee." Bakura laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Then why are you all red Malik? Hmmm?" Bakura smirked as Malik put his hands on his burning cheeks.

"Just because, you guys are embarrasing me! Ugh, leave me alone!" Malik whined.

"Okay, well Marik and I have to leave anyway. So we'll stop by tomorrow with your car." With that Marik and Bakura waved goodbye and took off, leaving Malik alone again. Malik went upstairs and got online. He surfed the web for a long time, then when Marik got on, they both talked for a few solid hours.

"Night love you," Marik's message read. Malik got a big smile on his face. "But not in that way! "

"I should've known," Malik gave a half sigh and turned off the computer.

When Malik got up the next morning, he walked out and got the paper, then got some breakfast. While he was scanning the front page he almost choked on his toast. In the coner there were the words 'Boys cause scene at Mall'. Malik turned to page A4 as fast as he humanly could, tearing up the paper in the process.

Boy's make scene at Mall  
Yesterday turned out to be a much more hectic time for Maria Widow (Heh, cus that's what I think the spider is...well not really but you know.) instead of her usual time to shop while her children were at school.

"I was just walking by and one of them had very crazy blonde hair, and the other with wild white hair. The white haired boy had a knife and I screamed. Not just beacause of the knife but the two boys looked like no good in the first place." She told us. Other witnesses said that the white haired gentelman stabbed his 'compainion' in the arm. Then another boy came out of a nearby store and they took off.

No suspects have been aprehended yet. But now people are starting to question mall security, due to the fact that the three boys all got away.

Malik stopped reading. He felt like he was going to be sick for a minute. He put the paper down and chewed nervously on the corner of his toast. He suddenly found himself pacing the room, back and forth.

"OPEN UP IN THERE!" Malik froze like a deer caught in headlights. There was pounding on the door, and some one continued to yell. "OPEN UP SIR!" Malik tried to gulp but his throat was too dry. Was it the police? Should he try to escape? Should he call Bakura? Would they bash down his door?

"Uhh," Malik began to walk toward the front door, only to stop himself. He was against himself, and he wasn't sure which side would win.

* * *

Heh, I'll leave it there! Heeee. 

Spider: Wusp everyone. She wanted to let you know to review please. Don't make me come to your house to ummm...freak you out or something! shakes fists

Me: Ummm yeaaaaaa reaaaalllllyyy intimidating there.

Spider: shakes fists I'm already at your house! NOW REVIEW!

Me: Uh this is my story.

Spider: sweat drop Right, I was testing you. Making sure my venom didn't impair your memory.

Me: Venom?

Spider: Shut up and listen to Glassjaw.

Me: nod nod


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, what's up? So rry I took awhile to update. I just wanted to let you know, the updating will be every other week or so. Plus I have a big term paper coming up soon, but I also have spring break coming up! But any way, thankies for the nice reviews an I'm sorry Sami Ryou's Hikari for the spider! I promise you won't be seeing him again. Well thanks for listening, an sorry for the lame-ass cliff hanger! heh heh.

Disclaimer: Ooo glue smells good! .../10 minutes later/..pfffftttt hell yea I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't I look like a 40 year old Japanese guy? And aren't I sitting on PILES of cash!

Chapter 3

So Malik decided just to get it over with and open the door. He was met with two unfamiliar faces. 

"Wusp Malik."

"B-BAKURA!" Malik screeched as Bakura pushed his way into the house.

"Yea its me, now shut your mouth and take this," Bakura handed him a plastic bag. But Malik didn't notice, he was too busy trying to get over his three simultaneous heart attacks he'd just had. Bakura's hair was...brown. Not only that but he was wearing awful looking shades and he seemed to have tried to flatten his hair with gel and cram it under a baseball cap. Then he looked at Marik, whose scenario was the same-dark brown hair, mushed up into a hat. Malik refused to believe this had happened.

"Uh, Malik what the hell are you doing?" Marik asked, as Malik began patting his chest slowly moving his hands down toward his pants. Marik grabbed his hands before he got too low, and felt his face burn.

"You guys can't be real. You must be agents or something. Where the hells the wire!" He moved over to Bakura, his hands outstretched but Bakura smacked his hands aside, then hit Malik with the back of his hand.

"Get hold of yourself Malik. This isn't a joke. Take the stuff and go."  
Of course by help, Bakura meant for Marik to drag Malik to the bathroom kicking and screaming if he had to. Marik put on the little gloves and Malik sat down on the cool marble sink.

"It's not permanent is it?" Malik whimpered as Marik began applying the dye to his hair and massaging it in.

"What else would it be Malik?" Marik smirked as Malik hugged the towel around his bare shoulders tighter. "I'm just kidding Malik! Its the best temp stuff out there. It'll come out with some washes."

"Thank Ra," he mumbled. "Ugh, this is turning out to be a bigger deal than I wanted." Malik sighed and put his head onto Marik's chest which was right in front of him.

"RA MALIK!" Marik pulled away from him, and Malik shot his head back up.

"Oh...oopsie!" He bit his lip as Marik started yelling profanities over the dye on his new shirt. "SORRY MARIK I FORGOT I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY REALLY!" Malik was almost reduced to tears and Marik continued to scream. Marik stopped, looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry."

"I'll give you money to buy a new one if you-" Marik held his hand up to silence him.

"Don't worry about it. But I should toss it in the wash now, I'll be right back." Malik sat and picked at his fingernails until Marik returned...shirtless. He tried not to pay too much attention to his well built, tan chest.

"Okay...now," Marik put the gloves back on and stood to Malik's right to get that side of his head. Then he moved back in front of him, so they were facing each other. Marik patted Malik's knee with his wrist, motioning for him to spread his legs apart.

"Ummmm hmmmm," Malik couldn't even respond, as a large lump had lodged itself in his throat. He bit the side of his lip hard and closed his eyes, trying to not to concentrate on Marik's hands rubbing his scalp, his inner thighs rubbing up against his waist, Marik's chest right in front of him, or the rocking motion they were in.

"Am I hurting you?" Marik asked putting his face right in front of Malik's. Malik shook his head violently and Marik continued. 'Okay think gross thoughts Malik...Ew Ra, naked old ladies...OH DEAR RA! Me banging an old lady...Marik banging an old lady...Marik naked...Mmmm Marik all sweaty...Me below Marik...NO! NOO! GROSS THOUGHTS!' Malik instinctively closed his legs together feeling heat rushing to his crotch.

"Whoa, Malik. I'm still oh-" Marik stopped noticing why Malik had tried to crush him. Malik bit his lip harder and blushed terribly, not being able to look at Marik out of embarrassment. "Well, uh, your done so...just wait 15 minutes then you can rinse it out in the shower. I'll...uhh leave you here." Marik left the room quickly as Malik went into the fetal position on the sink.

"What was that all about?" Bakura asked seeing Marik rush out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Sure looks like its something." Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik's flushed face. Marik shoved past him to check on his shirt as Bakura snickered.

"Stupid thief." He hissed.

* * *

Okie dokie. Sowwy if that was too short. I'll try an update ASAP, but I'm going to be really busy and junk like a mentioned before. Ummm... I think thats everything. Oh, don't worry Ryou's coming up next chappie! I just got a lil carried away with the MalikXMarik moment! Aack!

Don't forget to review! Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, sorry about the looonngg update. I need to get motivated! Urgh. So anyway...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! annd I don't own Muse or their songs! (although I do own the cds! and I highly recomend them!)

Chapter 4

It had been a month since the mall incident. Malik sat down on his living room couch and sighed. He began to rub his temples slowly, thinking about how he needed a drink. But his age denies him of that option. Although it never stopped Marik or Bakura. Again Malik sighed, and sunk lower into the couch. Coldplay's Parachutes was playing softly from the stereo. He just needed some downtime, away from Marik and Bakura. Luckily Marik had forgotten the little episode between them only a month before. But at the same time Malik was hurting because of it. Suddenly the phone brought him out of his quiet state.

"Leave me alone Bakura! I don't want to go down to the pool and be a peeping Tom!" Malik snapped.

"Oh...Uh sorry should I call some other time?" The voice on the other line was soft and calm.

"Oh, Ryou! I'm sorry...I thought you were, well someone else. What's up?"

"Well I have that show tonight. I was just curious if you wanted to go," Ryou said.

Malik nodded. "Of course. Just give me the directions and time and I'll be there!" After getting the needed information Malik stood up from the couch and stretched. Just as he did this there was a knock on the door.

'Ooo I'm so popular today!' Malik joked. But, it was just the usual losers that stopped by his house.

"There's a show I'm going to tonight. You guys wanna come?" Malik asked Marik and Bakura over chips and dip.

"Who's playing?" Marik asked, bits of chip flying out of his mouth.

Malik cringed. "Gross. Uh, my friends band. They're really good.

"Your friend? Just a friend? Or your new fling?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a friend!" He shouted, turning red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Bakura asked again smirking.

"Because you are embarrassing me!" Malik stood up from the kitchen table and told the boys to leave.

"Oh come off it. He's just joking around. Sure I'll go," said Marik. Malik told them the information and they went quite.

"..So is he any good in bed?" Bakura inquired.

"OUT!" Malik screamed.

Ryou felt nervous. He twisted the bottom of his black tee, as the rest of the band set up. This was the bands first big performance. All the stuff before was just band practice. Ryou wished he had more time before he got onstage but before he knew it their names were being called.

"Guys this is a great band! I've heard them practice and they are something new and fresh. Trust you'll love em. Give it up for...Muse!" The MC shouted. Ryou's heart did four back flips as he stepped out onto the stage, the blue and red lights splashing on him. The club was pretty packed tonight. People were clapping and cheering out of courtesy, one very loud in particular.

"YEA! WOO! SHAKE THAT SEXY ASS RYOU!" Malik screamed from the front of the crowd. Ryou smiled at him, forgetting his knotted stomach. A taller boy, who looked a lot like him, stood near him and clapped. There was also a lot of wolf whistles from girls in the crowd.

Ryou stepped up to the mic. "Hey..." he raised his hand. People again clapped and cheered. Ryou took a deep breath.

"Ryou...Just tell them that you're nervous.." His main guitar player Jon whispered. He winked at him, and brushed his black hair out of one eye.

"Uh..I just want to let you all know that...Well just thanks for coming out tonight and everything. And if I screw up sorry, in advance. I'm a bit nervous..." He smiled to them.

"WE LOVE YOU RYOU! OW OW!" Malik again screamed. Ryou turned to the piano player at the edge of the stage. He nodded to him slightly and he began to play. Then the drummer joined in.

"Declare this an emergency  
Come on and spread a sense of urgency  
And pull us through  
And pull us through  
And this is the end  
This is the end of the world," Ryou grabbed onto the mic.

"Where's Bakura?" Malik shouted to Marik over the booming music. Marik only shrugged and told him he said he would be here.

Ryou kept his eyes closed tight and he didn't move around too much at first...but that changed by the last song. Ryou took his water bottle and literally poured it on his head. He had every reason to, he was hot as hell. He was sweating more that he ever had. It was during the last song that Bakura came in and pushed his way up toward the front. After glaring at some of the punks that bumped into him Bakura's gaze landed on the stage.Bakura's jaw practically fell to the ground and his eyes went huge.

"You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction," Ryou gave a smirk to the crowd at this last lyric. Ryou moved across the small stage and hopped up onto a large amp. He leapt off the amp, his shirt lifting up exposing his milky white stomach. Bakura watched as this show the young boy was putting on, got better and better. Ryou ran his fingers through his hair singing, "You will be the death of me."

He got down on his knees and nearly screamed, "How did it come to this?" Followed by many long Oh's. He was panting heavily when he stood back up and gave his goodbye. Bakura stared into his deep brown eyes, not minding when more people bumped into him trying to leave the club. Bakura stood there, silent, even after Ryou got off stage and after the MC told them to get out jokingly.

"Bakura! You made it! How long have you been here?" Malik asked seeing him standing in a daze. Bakura felt his cheeks burn as he replayed the young boy on the stage.

Malik shook Bakura slightly. "You okay? What are you high or something?" Bakura shook his head and looked at Malik.

"I gotta go..." Bakura looked around for the bathroom and took off. Marik shrugged when Malik gave him a questioning look.  
Bakura pushed the door into the bathroom and sighed happily when he saw there was no one but him. He walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror.

"What the hell?" He saw how his cheeks were red, "Probably just the heat..." He leaned down and splashed cold water on his face. 'Stupid me...just get a hard on in public.' He pressed his hips harder into the counter top at this thought. After about ten minutes Bakura regained his composure and took control of his problem. But he had bad karma today as it showed.

"Hey thanks!" Ryou said entering the bathroom to a passerby who told him about the great job they did. Ryou smiled happily as he walked over to the sink.

"Hi," he said to Bakura, looking at him in the mirror. He bent down and splashed his face with water. He stood back up and went to remove his shirt. "Oh, uh hope you don't mind. I was just on stage..and well it was really hot and-" Ryou stopped feeling like an idiot, because Bakura just gave him a blank stare.

"I saw you play, you were really good." Bakura said as he began washing his hands, even though there was no need for it.

"Oh thanks," Ryou replied. He took Bakura's comment as an okay to take off his shirt. He put it on the counter on the bathroom and shoved his head into the sink. Ryou sighed loudly, out of relief, feeling the cold water run over his head and neck.

"Uhh, I actually think that you are my friend's...friend." Bakura stammered. Ryou glanced up at him as he took his head out of the sink."Really?"

"Yea, Malik? Ishtar?" Bakura dried his hands on a towel and then offered one to Ryou.

"Oh yea! No thanks," he let his soaking wet hair fall on his back and he put his shirt back on.

"I'm Bakura," he stuck a hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryou," he shook his hand and smiled. Just as they let go one of Ryou's band mates popped his head into the bathroom.

He glanced at Bakura then Ryou. "Hey man we're leavin'. Got a ride?"

Ryou bit his lip. "Shoot..No I don't."

"Well-"

"I could give you a ride," Bakura said casually.

Ryou seemed almost uneasy. "Well...I mean I can just call a cab or take the bus or..."

"If you want you can. I'm just offering kid." Bakura said dismissively. This instantly intrigued Ryou.

"Okay, sure. It's not too far from here." After seeing that Ryou had means of transportation his band mate bid him goodnight and left.

The two white haired boys walked out of the bathroom together and ran into Malik and Marik. After what seemed like an hour of "mindless blither" from Malik about Ryou, Bakura lead him out to his car.

There was an awkward silence between the two for half the ride. Bakura decided to be the one to break it. "So got any groupies yet?"

Ryou looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You know groupies," Bakura thought he didn't know what a groupie was. "Chicks that wanna fuck you? You'll get a lot if you don't already have any."

"I don't think...Even if that..No I don't want a groupie thanks."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Are you gay? There are guy groupies too I'm sure."

Ryou's jaw fell. "I don't..How dare you! I'm not gay, for you information, which is totally personal! But groupies are something I do not want to have at anytime. I just want to share my music with people. Not use any powers I might obtain to get girls!" Ryou shouted.

"Ooh, so you're tied down huh? You doin' some girl that made you say that? That's a shame."

Ryou snapped. "Let me out!" He shouted unbuckling his seatbelt. "Stop this damn car and let me out! I'm going to walk the rest of the way!"

"Chill out kid-"

"STOP CALLING ME KID AND LET ME OUT!" Bakura slammed on the brakes, causing Ryou to slide out of his seat.

"That's what you get for unblucking in my car." He said speeding back up. Ryou's nostrils flared as he pushed himself back into the seat and buckled, violently, back up.

"I'm going to call the police if you don't stop this car and let me out."

Bakura looked at him. "What the hell is your deal? I just don't want you to have to walk around at this time of night, to your house. We're still 10 miles away!"

"Actually we're a lot closer...Now let me out or I'll call the authorities."

Bakura clenched his teeth and came to a stop. "There you go." He growled unlocking the car.

"Thank you for the ride." Ryou got out of the car and slammed it shut. But as he walked up the road he noticed that Bakura was still behind him. He turned around and sure enough Bakura was driving slowly behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ryou yelled.

Bakura drove up beside him. "Making sure you get home safely." Bakura remembered the promise he made to Malik before he left.  
:  
Just as the two boys were about to leave, Malik caught Bakura's arm.  
"Make sure that Ryou gets home. He lives in a dangerous neighbourhood and he's told me about times when he got caught by the people that live there...You promise you'll keep my friend safe?"  
"Yea..Of course." Bakura nodded, feeling an even softer spot for the boy.  
:

"Leave me alone you freak!" Ryou shouted, and he began to run up the street. Bakura cursed under his breath not wanting to run him down. He stopped his car and chased after Ryou. As he ran after the boy, he saw small gangs of men watching them as they ran. Bakura thought that this neighbourhood looked like a nice community, but apparently he was wrong. Some of the people watched with more interest than others.

Bakura ran faster, and patted his front pocket where he kept a pocket knife.

"Listen k-Ryou," Bakura was running right next to him now. "Malik just wanted to make sure that his best friend made it home okay. So I'm not going to stop following you until you're inside your house. You can't get away from me."

"Well lucky me! There's my house!" Ryou ran across a small grass yard and into a nice two story house. Bakura stopped in front of the house and caught his breath. He saw a light go upstairs and saw Ryou open his curtain to see if he was still there. Bakura waved to him and slowly walked back down the street.

Ryou bit his lip. "Oh, I hope he's going to be okay getting back to his car." Ryou instantly felt bad for putting Bakura at risk. So, he watched as Bakura walk down the street until he couldn't see him anymore.

-------------

hehehe.

Bakura: Wtf! You made me a freakin sissy!

Me: Did not! You've still kinda got a tough guy shell.

Ryou: Ooh I feel bad! I was such a jerk!

Me: Well that's because Bakura is a jerk.

Ryou: Well that is true...

Bakura: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I'M TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU!

Seto: Am I in this story?

Me/crickets/

Seto: wtf!

Me: why's everyone mad at meeee!

Yami: Aww. Hey! You! Make her feel better and review will ya? Thanks.


End file.
